


Father of the Bride

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Daminette December 2020 [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, Day 23 Melted Heart, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 23 Melted HeartTom attends his daughters wedding.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002324
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Father of the Bride

Tom held his hand out to his daughter. The sight of her melted his heart. 

"You know, when you were small, you used to say you'd never get married." 

Marinette grinned, "I genuinely thought I wouldn't until I met Damian, Papa." 

He linked their arms, "Well, I don't think Damian will be pleased to hear us talking about you not getting married," He teased. 

….. 

Tom wiped his eyes as his daughter and son-in-law kissed. 

He spent the rest of the night dancing with his daughter and wife. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr @chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
